


Why?

by soueikaku



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, wrote this because kin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing in first pers but this is bad anyways and ill probably just delete it later

It was clear there was a full feeling of hurt in his eyes.

I clearly recognized it, since the robotics that lay in my right arm shifted uncomfortably. Even if I couldn't feel the stiff prosthetic, I always felt the amount of guilt that weighed it down. I was the one who caused it, made the huge fuss in the peace. I didn't have to return, yet I did to just fuck up once again.

 

I looked into his deep brown eyes, and felt my own pool with salty tears. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, reaching out my right arm instinctively, but then was shocked with a slap to it. I jerked back in response. "You hurt Matt, Tom, and destroyed the house."

 

"I know." I mumbled, feeling that awful emotion weigh down on my shoulders for the billionth time. It would never leave, I knew that for a fact. "You hurt me." Edd said, a sad look in his eyes. It only tugged at my heartstrings more. "You leaving in the first place fucking hurt me." Edd grimaced, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "You... You knew I loved you, and yet you left, didn't even care what happened to us." Us. A word I missed so dearly. I felt my right eye shut automatically. I hid my arm in my sleeve almost out of habit. "Yeah." I whispered. He was repeating my mistakes to make a point, but it hurt, nonetheless. "I... You..." Edd seemed to be at a loss for words.

 

"What happened to you?" He finally asked, a grim look on his face. My face twisted into one of fear. "Power. Ambition. Nothing good." Replying curtly was all I could do. This was the only shot I had to get some method of forgiveness. "How did you survive...?" He finally asked, shaking me out of my sadness. "The harpoon missed me by a few inches." I already felt like I spoke too much, getting ready for a clear slap to the cheek. It never came, thankfully. Edd looked at me, he looked rather disappointed. It made me feel the same way. Edd couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

He held the edge of the door, and mumbled a quick word.

 

" _Why_?"


End file.
